Typical flow cytometer systems require a very small flow channel, typically less than 0.3 mm in diameter, through which cells or other particles flow in order to be counted. It is not uncommon for the small flow channels to become clogged by debris or clusters of cells. Typically, a clogged flow channel requires the user to halt operation of the flow cytometer system and manually unclog, backflush, clean, and/or replace the flow cell before proceeding. This process can take from minutes to hours and cause significant delay to experiments and inconvenience to the user.
Thus, there is a need for improved flow cytometer systems that minimize or avoid this delay or inconvenience. This invention provides such an improved and useful flow cytometer system.